Sinker
by Serenading Blossom
Summary: Do dolls sink in water? Utau happens to know that pink-haired ones certainly do.


Soro-chan: So it's past my birthday but that's okay! :) Officially 17, got my brand new Toyota Prius in my driveway and I can't wait to take it for many rides to come. I also got new clothes, a set of hot wheels, two pillow pets, and $200. AND RIRI WOO MAC LIPSTICK OMFG OKAY BEST GIFT EVERRRR FROM MY AUNTIE! So I am quite content with life as it is.

Oh and boot camp got cancelled because our main coach got into a car accident and actually broke her leg... SO YEAH.

This writing style is a little different because, well... I kind of just let my hands do the work. The narrator was shouting at me the whole time I writing this in my head. The headache is still there... Ow.

I don't own Shugo Chara!

P.S. I'm discontinuing Cool Girl, Spicy Boy and it's up for adoption.

* * *

Sinker

* * *

What is a sinker?

Well, you could say it is something that sinks in water and does not float. Or you could say that it is a part of a sink that you don't know the name of and simply call it a "sinker". Or maybe it's a term for _humans._ Let's see...

Maybe it's when you ruin something, so you'd be the sinker. Kind of like a party sinker... or is that pooper? I don't care. What about when you're feeling really happy out of nowhere, but then suddenly sink like a sinker? Wait, no, that's bipolar.

God, I hate English.

No wait! I've got it! It's when you're the victim of a terrible love story, hence the quote "hook, line, and sinker". Or does that apply to fish only?

I don't know, but that man certainly caught me on his hook, pulled up his line, and pronounced me as the very definition of a "sinker". Or I pronounced it myself. Either way, I must be a fish... right?

Who cares, moving on now.

The main point is that I, Hinamori Amu, am the victim. _The victim._ Of a love story!

How pathetic could my life get? It's already a downer, I'm telling you, and unrequited love is not helping, no sirree. What? You say you want to know all about my pathetic excuse of a life? Well... how about _no._ It is as embarrassing as embarrassing can get, I'm warning you now. What? The answer is still no. Stop begging me. Now, stop, don't you dare use that handsome Ikuto smirk on me, get the hell away from-

Now you've done it! Oh, you've done it! You want the story, huh? Fine, you'll get the story, but don't you dare tarnish Ikuto's smirk like that! Seeing it on another person, much less a person I don't even know, is just... Oh what, now you're doing the princely Tadase smile? Please excuse me for one second to puke my guts out.

I'm back. Didn't wait long, right? Of course not, who would expect someone like you to actually _wait_ for my words. Hmph.

Now, where was I? Oh, right. I'll give you a brief explanation to the story so far before I go to sleep. What, you didn't think fictional characters needed sleep? Well they do, and I wouldn't put it through real life humans to miss that.

What, am I too sassy for your perfectly in-character Amu now? I don't know you so what makes you think that I was going to show my true character for you, huh? Nosy reader.

Alright, now the story. Listen up because I refuse to repeat this embarrassing piece of shit.

I was in my bedroom, and it was the dead of night. The moon was out, Rima had just told me a horrifying werewolf story over the phone a while ago, and she had hung up after hearing a scream at the end. Lovely best friend, yes?

It was a full moon too, so I had absolutely everything to worry about. My eyes would not leave my windows; that damn story had me shivering in fear. It was like my spine had a cold. A nasty, sniffly, sickly cold. Brr.

I hastily ran over and pulled the curtains together before running back to my bed as fast as I could before the floor ate me. Unfortunately, the curtain thing didn't help because the moonlight was hitting my room in that direction, and there just so happens to be a scraggly tree making terrifying shadows across the cloth.

"I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry-" I repeated to myself as if it would actually work, but of course it didn't since tears had already found its way to the surface of my eyes.

Then the werewolf came.

A man, on the scraggly branch of the scraggly tree, with werewolf ears, a werewolf tail, and a werewolf voice that growled. "_Iiyah!"_ I bellowed but not in time for it to reach anyone's ears because in that swift moment, the werewolf had already broken in through the window by destroying - seriously, it was annihilated - the lock. His hand had shut my mouth perfectly. I wondered if this was a routine of his, but now was not the time to think such petty things. I was about to die by the hands of a half-human, half dog.

At a second look, he had pointy ears and a swishy tail that resembled more of a cat. Okay, half-cat then. Werecat? Sounds weird, so I'll stick to monster. "_Mons-_" And he did it again. Asshole.

"Shh. Amu, it's just me, Ikuto."

"Oh, Ikuto..." I sighed in relief before shockingly realizing that it was Ikuto. "_Ikuto!?_"

"Shhhhh."

"Sorry." I couldn't help but blush and some tingly feeling was pulsing through me almost as fast as my heart beat, and- Wait! No! Moving on!

"It's fine. I just needed to get somewhere quick since it's about to rain outside. I was in the park playing my violin, and you were the closest."

So _that's_ why he decided to break into my room. "That's a wonderful explanation! Of course you can stay in my room, you window-picking, werecat-looking, perfect mouth-shutting monster!"

"Shh."

"Don't you shh me, you-" But of course, before I could even finish that sentence, he pushed me down onto the bed. "I-Ikuto-" And he fell asleep, collapsed on top of me. What kind of cliche kind of exhaustion was he going through? I'm quite sure that playing violin and breaking into a house does not tire you out like this. I bet he was faking, but I wasn't about to provoke him.

I know, all you fangirls out there are probably screaming by now. I, on the other hand, was suffocating. "H-Heavy.._._" By the time I had managed to at least get him off of my chest so that my lungs could function properly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer! _I didn't even think getting any closer was possible!_

I lasted the night in his arms, blushing madly like an extra rare piece of steak, heartbeat increasing at a rather deadly rate, and without sleep. That's when I started thinking about him more and more. And if you think about someone that much, it means you like him, right? Right.

Don't look at me like that! I'm not a easy crusher, got that? If you didn't fall for him after that kind of situation, you're either taken or you're a cold-hearted, blind bitch. Ho hum.

Anyways, after that night about two weeks later, I saw him with this unknown blonde girl. I didn't know who she was, what she was, or why she was there - but damn, she was fucking pretty. And tall. And she just kissed Ikuto passionately right in front of my eyes.

Great way to reunite after two weeks, yes? Yes, I think so too. '_Fucking bastard._' Actually, I didn't have any right to call him that since he never did once hint that he liked me or even had anything to do with me concerning that subject. But hey, who the hell cares at this point? I'm Hinamori Amu!

But then suddenly, Ikuto just so happened to looked in my direction, and we made eye contact. And you know what he did? He smirked and then he started making out with that ridiculously beautiful, amazing, much better than me person. That was when I realized that I was no match for the sexy blonde babe that was probably Ikuto's girlfriend slash lover and-

"Utau." Ikuto opened the door and walked into my room, raising his eyebrow. "You're loud. What are you doing talking to yourself?"

"Wh-what?!" I shouted in blasphemy. "I-I'm Amu! Amu! Get out this instant, Ikuto!" D-Don't mind Ikuto, let's continue the story-

"Utau. Aren't you a little too old to be playing with dolls?" He walked over and took one out of my arms, the pink-haired one to be exact. "This is some freaky doll. It looks like Amu, kind of. Why'd you draw weird teardrops on her face with a sharpie?" He looked over to the other two in a certain position. "...I don't want to know."

"Ikuto, is something the matter?" Amu, who probably came over to hang out with Ikuto without my permission, walked into the room only to see Ikuto with a doll that looked like her and myself holding together two dolls that looked like me humping Ikuto.

"Oh." Is that the best reaction you can give, really? "Am I interrupting something?" That's better, pinky.

"No, you're not, this is... nothing," Ikuto said casually like the great actor he is, hastily shoving the pink haired doll into his pocket so that her legs were dangling out of his jeans. Legs that had the same leg warmers that she had on right now.

'Aaaaaaaaaawkward.' I sang that in my head as to not ruin the moment.

Amu had on an expression more blank than paper. "Uhm... I don't know if I should laugh or if I should be disgusted."

I rolled my eyes before giving her a sharp look. "Oh, Amu, you really are a sinker."

Amu looked confused and a bit offended, as always. "What's a sinker?"

Ikuto turned around at the sound of my voice for the answer to Amu's question, and his eyes landed by my hands probably by chance. Coincidence or not, he choked. "Is that supposed to be you humping me on the floor?"

I smiled. Or no, rather, I smirked - the Tsukiyomi smirk. "Well..."

* * *

Soro-chan: And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed that weird piece of writing... It certainly is unique, I hope. Utau was almost going to kill me for revealing her secret hobby, so please review and show your gratitude for being able to read her story or else she's going to kill me... ;A; Minna-san, please help me... And if you didn't get it, that was Utau narrating the whole time with her dolls, and not Amu. Who doesn't like to play make-believe with Ikuto?

Utau: I'm ready to slit your throat and shove bats down there!

I think I'll run for my life and try to find a good hiding spot for now.

* * *

Hot, perverted nekos visit the dreams of those who review...


End file.
